The Puppet
by steph6677
Summary: Stephanie got a new job at Freddy Frazbears and has a girlfriend will she like or survive her new job and will she and her girlfriend stay together read to find out.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from the FNAF game series.

Chapter 1:introduction

Hello my name is stephanie and this is a little bit about me. It was a normal day like no other or so I thought. I went to Freddy frazbear's Family diner to eat. I saw a new animatronic there it was a Puppet they called it the marionette.they put it in a gift like box and it gives you presents.then they added a girl fox named foxy mangle.then the bite of 87 happens let me tell you all about it.so foxy the pirate was called on stage by Freddy Frazier so a little girl goes on stage the security guard tells her to get off the stage but she doesn't so when foxy comes out she says"foxy looks broken and nasty" foxy got tired of people saying that so he bent down and bit her in the brain.That's all I heard about for the bite of 87 the year was 1987 So I get why they called it the bite 87.that happened when I Was in first grade.I heard it was intense too but i feel bad for the little girl's family.Now i am in seventh grade and i have a girlfriend named Kayla.

Chapter 2:my new job

Today was a rough day in the office I'm so glad I quit I saw a grocery store on my way home and thought i might as well go to the store I need groceries anyway So i was in my car on the way to the store and I bought some groceries and I was really tired from working so after I put my groceries away i took a shower and went to lay in my bed and look on my phone for new jobs I might be interested in then i saw a job at Freddy frazbears they need a new security guard I applied and thought to myself "I hope I get the job" Then I slowly went to sleep

I woke up well rested I finally got to sleep in for once I ate breakfast then went to the gym to get some exercise and while I was eating lunch I was checking my phone and saw I got a text from Freddy frazbears the text said I was accepted for the job and can start tomorrow night I was so excited I told my girlfriend Kayla the good news and we had a celebration that night it was just me and her because my parents disowned me after they found out I was a lesbian but I would rather have her at my side then anyone else.

Chapter 3: the first night

The first night of my new job I can't wait to see what I could possibly see of this restaurant that most of the customers don't get to see surprisingly there was no one in the security room to greet me or to tell me what to do when I was sitting at the desk I was getting creeped out a few minutes later I jumped because the phone ringing scared me and then I answered the phone it was the manager he said that I need to keep watch of the animatronics because he said they moved around of course I didn't believe him so I just turned on the security monitor and just watched them for a few minutes then it got boring so I just played around on my phone and looked at the monitor every now and then then I noticed they all moved from there spots the phone scared me again i answered it and said in a panicked tone "the animatronics moved! " Then he replied " Oh forgot to mention you also need to keep your eye on the marionette box and that I need to keep it winded up if I didn't something bad will happen" Then he hanged up so I switched the monitor to the marionette box and it was almost unwinded I ran my way to the room using a map and winded It up because I was afraid of what would happen if it unwinded then I made my way back to the security room and went through the cameras to see where the animatronics went Chica was in the hallway outside my door looking through the window and when I looked in the other window Bonnie was there luckily it was 5 am which meant I only have an hour of work left but then I switched the camera to see if the marionette needed to be winded up and it did the box was opened so I quickly looked through all the cameras and I saw it coming for me it was so fast then I thought to myself I'm going to die and then something weird happened when it turned to 6 am it just fell in the spot where it was. Before I went home I put all the animatronics back and then drove home I can't wait to take a shower and get in bed

chapter 5: the second night

I got got up at 4 pm today I still cant get the marionette moving on its own out of my mind i got up and ate a meal and i kissed my girlfriend goodbye before I went to work on my way there i got a phone call from the manager he asked "how did you like your first day at work?" I replied "It was fine but a few weird things happened" then he hung up the manager is kinda weird I thought i pulled into my work and went straight to the security room but i was startled by the animatronic maker guy because he had something suspicious in the bag and looked like he had a little blood on his shirt then he said "hey im just going to be here for a few minutes to repair the animatronics and the stuff i need is in this bag" then i said "thats good they have been a little weird" then he left he kinda weird and that must just be something he ate and he got some of it on his shirt i thought so i quickly went to the security monitor and switched to the camera where the Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie stood and he was putting something weird into them after he did the same thing to foxy but i thought nothing of it. He sure likes to wear purple the same thing happened again instead of the marionette coming fast towards the security room it was foxy and then i went home and had a date with my girlfriend afterwords we had sex and took a shower then i went to bed.

chapter 6: the third night

this night happened exactly like last night except no purple guy so i let curiosity get the best of me and peeked under the marionettes box lid and saw a corpse of a adult lady i screamed and i was looking around the restaurant i saw a dirty room a golden Freddy suit was there and i peeked inside to see if there were something in it and i saw a dead body of a little boy and screamed but then i thought to myself before i went home maybe its just hallucinations from me being tired and when i got home took a shower and went to bed.

chapter 7: the fourth night

thonight when I went into work I checked to see of the bodies were there and they were I checked to see what the purple guy put into the animatronics and they were dead children and then i saw the purple guy coming in so I ran to the security room and acted like I saw nothing then after he left the night went own like the other nights and then I went home and went to bed and took a shower.

chapter 8: problems

Me and my girlfriend Kayla has been having problems she says i havent been spending much time together since i stated working at Freddy Frazbears so to make it up to her im going to take her shopping and to a spa. Then we did some research on the dead bodies we found in the animatronics and what we found was horrible. After dinner I proposed to Kayla and she said yes I am the happiest and luckiest woman alive.

chapter 9: the fifth night

this night was weird at first it went on as normal but then I saw the marionette trying to communicate with me so me and her talked she wants me to help find her son and i told her about the dead kids and then she found her son and the people the purple guy has murdered got revenge and killed him and then I got fired that night and the rest of my life went on as normal and was great


End file.
